


Haunted

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Moonlight, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Canon, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: They say the old castle is haunted. You discover that it's true.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #423: Merlin in moonlight





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Merlin characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and most certainly make no profit.

  
They say there's a ghost haunting the ancient castle ruin. People are afraid of it and stay away. 

Yet sometimes, on one of those chilly autumn nights when restless spirits are supposed to be roaming, some foolhardy young person like yourself will enter the place on a dare.

The full moon shines its cold light into the rubble-strewn courtyard. And there he is; a young man with very pale skin and dark hair. A bright flash of crimson at his throat might be the life-blood from a severed artery, but proves to be nothing worse than a neckerchief. 

Can this truly be a ghost? He looks real, substantial, and infinitely sad, although the moonlight and shadows may be playing tricks on you.

"You shouldn't be here," he tells you, a curiously old-fashioned tilt to his rusty words. "This castle belongs to my most beloved king and awaits his return. Leave!"

"Who... who are you? Who _were_ you?" you ask him, heart in your throat.

"Leave!" he repeats, and proves that he must indeed be a ghost, for his eyes suddenly glow, just as something - someone - grabs you. Invisible hands are frogmarching you backwards.

It's too much. You turn and run, jumping the fallen stone lintel at the gate, your heart beating wildly in your chest. 

"It's all true," you tell your friends after your narrow escape. "There really is a powerful presence there. A young man's ghost guards the castle for some long-ago king, and he does appear by moonlight."


End file.
